


Stark Reality

by Shinigami24



Series: It's a Wonderful World [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Final Battle, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Smut, Tourism, Villain Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Bucky and Steve go on holiday. They take a tour of the world to visit their remaining friends from the Howling Commandos. Sadly their vacation is disrupted by HYDRA.Tony Stark wants revenge and goes as far as recruiting a team from HYDRA. The heroes must stop him before he does irreversible damage.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 8. Marvel really disappointed me when they decided to put an Avengers storyline into a Captain America movie. I would have preferred Tony Stank to stay out of Cap 3 entirely or be the villain. This is my way of fixing the damage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An escape puts everyone on alert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Depending on how things pans out, Grudge Match should be updated tmw. This fic is the one where Villain! Tony Stark makes his debut.

** _Previously on It's a Wonderful World;_ **

When Ultron succeeded into destroying Sokovia. There were consequences wrought. A year later, the Avengers found out about the Sokovian Accords a document that restricted their movements. The majority of the team boycotted the document.

What the Avengers didn't know was that the Sokovia fiasco would also bring tragedy. One Helmut Zemo, a former Sokovian soldier had lost his family to Ultron. The grief stricken widower launched his own revenge plot targeting Tony Stark.

While the Avengers managed to capture Zemo in the end. The Accords were discovered to be yet another HYDRA plot and repealed. There was unintended consequences...

* * *

** _the den, Bucky and Steve's quarters of the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, southern Africa, 2016;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their quarters. They cuddled up on the sofa in the den as they discussed recent events.

"Did you hear the news? Rumlow escaped." Steve was saying. Bucky wasn't happy.

"Damn it! I thought he was in the Raft?" the brunette nearly shouted.

"There was a prisoner transfer. Someone decided to move him to SHIELD. However while Rumlow was on the way to SHIELD he managed to escape with help. It's a toss up on who is responsible, HYDRA or someone else." Steve explained. Bucky began to swear a blue streak. It took a long time before Bucky finally wound down. While Bucky seethed, Steve started trying to calm down his furious husband.

"We will catch him somehow. We have help on our side, remember?" Steve consoled. Bucky merely sighed and pulled his husband close.

* * *

** _HYDRA base, a vague location;  
_ **

HYDRA held a meeting. The leader Sinthea "Sin" Schmidt stood at the podium as she made a couple of announcements. The hard eyed redhead was the daughter of Johann Schmidt, one of the former leaders of HYDRA.

"We are nearly ready to show the world that we are back." she announced. Cheering could be heard before one Brock "Crossbones" Rumlow strode forwards to even more loud cheering from HYDRA agents, the former STRIKE team members in particular.

"As you can see, Agent Rumlow is back with us. In addition, we have a new ally. He is here to recruit help for a mission." Sin continued. A person emerged from the shadows to show themselves. Shocked silence fell as the person moved into the light.

"Nice to meet you all. Who wants to help me take down Barnes and Rogers?" Tony Stark smirked.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1 for SR. Ch 2-3 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked with something.

Due to the Sokovia Accords fiasco, there was now two teams. One resided in New York, while the second team lived in Wakanda. The New York team roster consisted of Vision, Black Widow, Hulk, Ant Man, Wasp, Valkyrie, Loki, and Dr. Strange. The Wakanda team consisted of Captain America, White Wolf, Black Panther, Agent Trip, Quake, Falcon, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch. They were ready to protect innocent people and fight for good.

* * *

** _the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, Southern Africa;  
_ **

T'Challa, Ramonda, and Shurti sat down to breakfast together. They dug in the oxtail, fish, rice, cheese, and fruits. The food was delicious and the company was perfect.

"Thank you for the company." Shuri replied.

* * *

That evening, Trip and Skye went on a date to a concert performing traditional music. They had fun listening to the drums, xylophones, and other percussion musical instruments. They clapped and danced to the beat. They left the concert talking about the lively music.

"Thanks for this." Skye smiled.

* * *

The next day, the Avengers had training with the Dora Milaje. They went through obstacle courses to see which area needed improvement. Then they sparred with each other. Finally, they ran laps. 

"You need to keep up." Okoye declared.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"This is so nice." they smiled.


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

Bucky and Steve talked with Dum Dum, Jacques, and Gabe over Skype.

"We got the plane tickets. Expect us to visit you guys and your families." Steve was saying.

"Great!" Dum Dum beamed.

"Where will you start?" Jacques wanted to know.

"Fresno." Bucky replied. They continued the discussion with Bucky and Steve taking turns filling their friends in on their plans. They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

** _vague location;  
_ **

Sin, Crossbones, and Tony met up. They were besides themselves in glee. Tony rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Everything ready?" he asked.

"Yes, we're ready when you are." Crossbones replied.

"Excellent." Tony smirked.

"Get Team Alpha in here. I have orders for them." Sin commanded.

* * *

** _Wakanda;_ **

****T'Challa and Nakia went to a coffee shop for their date. They smiled and talked over their coffee and pastries. They had fun. At the end of their date, they shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

_ **a beach;** _

Clint and Laura took their kids to the beach. After they got things set up, Laura sat down with Nate under an umbrella, while Clint took the older kids to the water. They had fun splashing around, building sandcastles, and finally burying Clint in the sand.

"You look cute, honey." Laura giggled as she took a picture. Clint sighed as he mentally gave up, so much for keeping this from Nat.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's quarters;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They kissed as they stripped. When they were naked, Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on the king sized bed. Steve bounced slightly as Bucky joined him with the lube.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve, stretching him out. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. Bucky went slow as he dragged it out for as long as possible. Steve moaned the entire time. A long time later, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve and started stroking.

Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky held out for a bit before spilling his own seed deep inside his love. As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve and smiled.


	4. States

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets back to the US.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3, then I'm switching over to GM.

** _Fresno, California, United States of America;_ **

The plane touched down on the airstrip in Fresno, California. Bucky, Steve, Trip, and Skye got off the plane and looked around the terminal. 

"Back in the States at last." Bucky commented.

"Yeah." Steve nodded.

"Remember we need our passports." Trip warned. And so they took out their passports as they joined the line for customs.

* * *

While the Avengers were going through customs, Cassie reunited with Scott and Hope when they arrived on the flight from New York.

"Dad! Hope!" Cassie squealed as she hugged her parents. They returned the hug and they smiled happily.

"So, who wants to go out for ice cream?" Scott asked as they met up with their friends.

* * *

A hour or so later, Scott and Hope went to a cafe for lunch. They ordered sandwiches and soup with coke. They also got chocolate chip cookies for dessert. They smiled and flirted over their delicious meal. When they had finished their dessert, they paid for their meal and left holding hands.

* * *

** _cemetery;_ **

Kira took Bucky and Steve to a local cemetery. They walked through the gate as Kira led the couple to her grandpa's grave. They held flowers.

"Here's grandpa's grave." Kira said.

"Thank you." they smiled as they set down the bouquet of wildflowers.

"So, long time no see, Jim." Bucky began.

* * *

After they had finished paying their respects, the couple were on their way out of the graveyard. They were walking to their car when they were ambushed. A dozen of STRIKE members surrounded them. 

"Damn it!" Bucky growled when they recognized the HYDRA agents. Bucky pulled out the knives he had on him and fought. Steve sped to the car and grabbed his shield. He joined the fight.

Between Bucky using every tactic he knew and Steve not being afraid to fight dirty, the couple were victorious. They left the HYDRA agents unconscious and got into their car.

"What was that about?" Steve wanted to know as Bucky got the car in gear.

"Good Question!" Bucky growled as they got the hell out of there.


	5. New Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD conducts a manhunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.  
ETA: Tony Stark is working freelance even if he is currently siding with HYDRA right now. Let's just say they have similar goals.

** _Morita homestead, Fresno, California, United States of America;_ **

Bucky and Steve visited the Morita family and had dinner. Dinner consisted of lobster with butter, clam chowder soup, and bread. The mood was merry as they smiled and talked over their meal. After dinner ended, they had coffee and cake with ice cream.

"We have picture albums and stories about Grandpa Jim if you're interested." Kira smiled.

* * *

** _SHIELD headquarters, New York;_ **

SHIELD conducted a manhunt for Crossbones An APB was put out for him in all fifty states. A hotline was set up for potential leads.

"We will find him." they vowed.

In the meantime, HYDRA met up. Sin was angry about their failure.

"You failed!" she shouted.

"Luckily, we have plan B." Crossbones replied. Sin nodded as she calmed down;

"Get another team in here. We have new orders." she commanded.

* * *

** _Shinzen teahouse, Fresno;  
_ **

The couples went to a teahouse for their group date. The teahouse had three rooms. The floor was made up of tatami mats. The roof was made up of cedar shingles. The couples were greeted by the hostess. They sat down in the room and prepared their tea. They smiled and talked over their tea and wagashi. It was a fun date.

* * *

** _Fresno Chaffee Zoo;_ **

Bucky, Steve, Trip, Skye, Scott, Hope, Kira, and Cassie went to the zoo. They went from exhibit to exhibit, taking pictures and marveling at the many animals. There were penguins, bears, tigers, and much more. They ended the trip with a visit to the gift shop.

"Can we come back?" Cassie asked.

* * *

** _Barton quarters, the palace, Wakanda, Africa;  
_ **

Clint and Laura had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa as they talked.

"The kids are having fun." Laura smiled.

"Good." Clint replied. They resumed cuddling. They needed the peace and quiet.


	6. Love Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovers and family spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

** _Forestiere underground gardens, Fresno;_ **

Bucky, Steve, Trip, Skye, and Kira went to Forestiere underground gardens. They had fun learning about the history from their tour guide. They took pictures of the gardens.

"Those are going in the album." Bucky vowed.

* * *

** _cemetery;_ **

****Bucky and Steve returned to visit Jim's grave. They left flowers and enjoyed a long chat with Jim as they took turns filling him in on the events of the last few days. After the couple were finished, they were able to leave unmolested.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trip and Skye went to a bistro for their date. They had sandwiches and soup. They laughed and talked over their delicious meal. When they finished, they paid and left the bistro holding hands.

* * *

** _hotel pool;_ **

****Scott and Hope bonded with Cassie. They went to the hotel pool. They laughed and enjoyed themselves in the pool as they took turns tossing dive rings for Cassie to search for. The family smiled and shared in the special moments.

* * *

** _Bucky and Steve's hotel suite;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their hotel room. They got naked and Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on the bed. Then Bucky joined his lover with the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepared Steve thoroughly, taking care and making him moan.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. Bucky went slow and dragged it out for as long as possible.

"Hurry up, please!" Steve begged.

"Nope, we have all afternoon." Bucky replied. Steve could only groan as he resigned himself to a long afternoon. A long time later, Bucky took pity on the younger man and sped up his pace. Minutes later, Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky held out for a bit before spilling his seed deep inside the younger man. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.


	7. Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Sif comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. I'll be returning to GM tmw.

The group visited Veterans Memorial museum. They walked through the museum accompanied by a tour guide. They took in the artwork and medals decorating the walls. They went from exhibit to exhibit and learned about the history of Fresno's veterans. Wives and vets alike shared their stories. They left the museum discussing what they'd seen.

* * *

** _Avengers headquarters, New York;  
_ **

Thor, Bruce, Brunnhilde, Sif, and Loki met up at Avengers Facility. Thor and Sif had come to visit.

"It's so good to see you brother." Thor smiled.

"Likewise." Loki answered as they hugged. Then Thor was swarmed in hugs from his other friends.

"Follow us. We'll give you a tour." Bruce offered.

"Thank you kindly." Sif smiled.

* * *

** _Fresno;_ **

Scott and Hope went out to a Vietnamese restaurant. They had a lot of fun together as they talked and flirted over their lunch. As they waited for their bill to arrive, Scott and Hope kissed softly.

* * *

** _Bucky and Steve's hotel room, Fresno;_ **

Bucky and Steve talked with the living Howlies over Skype. They took turns filling their friends in on their Fresno visit. Their body language was relaxed as they spoke.

"And that's pretty much it." Bucky finished.

"Wow!" they marveled. Then the conservation resumed as they all plied Bucky and Steve with numerous questions.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve went to an art gallery for their date. They walked through the gallery holding hands. They marveled at the paintings, sculptures, and many pieces of art.

"Thank you for a wonderful night." Steve beamed as he kissed Bucky on the cheek.


	8. Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

** _Vineyards' Farmer's market, Fresno, California;_ **

The group went to the local farmer's market. They read the sign posted at the front and entered the building. They walked through said building, visiting as much stalls as possible.

There were boxes filled with fruits and vegetables. There was even herbal plants such as basil. There were tomatoes, cucumbers, corn, peaches, beets, radishes, and much more. Special vendors had honey and roasted coffee beans.

A calendar let customers know what to expect every month. Bucky brought roasted coffee beans while Steve opted for the honey and other assorted vegetables. Overall, they had fun.

* * *

** _Woodwork park;_ **

Bucky and Steve visited a park to view the flowers. They strolled down the many paths and marveled at the flower trees and beds. There were some palm trees mixed in.

"So gorgeous!" they beamed. They left the park holding hands.

* * *

** _Meux home;  
_ **

The group visited Meux home. The Victorian mansion had been turned into a museum, complete with period furnishings and a scenic garden. There were 16 rooms. They marveled at the artwork and architecture.

Bucky took pictures as they walked through the two story mansion. Afterwards, they went outside to look at the garden and take more pictures.

"We will need more albums." Steve declared.

* * *

That evening, the group went out for dinner to an Italian restaurant. They had soup and pasta with salads. They laughed and talked over their delicious, filling meal. After they finished dinner, they hailed the waiter for the dessert menu.

* * *

While their friends were enjoying Italian food, Trip and Skye went on their own date to a cafe. They ordered sandwiches with soup. They smiled and flirted over their meal. They left the cafe holding hands. 


	9. Touch Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group make it to New Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

** _Bergen, Norway;_ **

The plane touched down in Bergen, Norway. A few minutes later, Bucky, Steve, Trip, and Skye filed off the plane. They went to the terminal to pick up their luggage. They were on their way out of the airport when they met Thor and Sif.

"Welcome to Bergen." Sif smiled.

In the meantime, Nick Fury listened to a progress report from Phil Coulson.

"We've had sightings of Rumlow. Most of them were dead ends. The only sighting that was accurate led to a former HYDRA base." Melinda May added.

"He took up with a Sinthea Schmidt." Phil finished.

"So he's with HYDRA again? Wonderful." Fury grumbled.

* * *

** _Bergen, Norway;  
_ **

Bucky, Steve, Trip, and Skye toured Bergen. They wandered from landmark to landmark. They visited Bryggen; a historic wharf and looked at the traditional wooden buildings. They visited a church and a gallery showcasing modern art. Steve had to be dragged out of the gallery.

"We'll come back." Bucky promised.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve went out to a concert for their date. They had fun listening to the local bands. They clapped and cheered along to the music. As the concert ended, they shared a kiss and smiled.

* * *

The next day, Bucky and Steve wee walking through the streets when they ran into HYDRA agents. A chase began as they raced through the streets making sure to avoid fellow tourists and villagers. In the end, Bucky and Steve got away when they hopped on a departing bus. HYDRA was unhappy.

"Damn it!" they cursed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor and Jane went to a bistro for their date. They ordered paninis and soup. They flirted and talked over their lunch. At the end of their lunch, they shared a kiss and smiled.


	10. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes get some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. GM will be updated tmw.

** _New Asgard, Lofoten Islands, Norway;_ **

Bucky, Steve, Trip, and Skye visited New Asgard. New Asgard could be locared in Lofoten Islands. The main entryway could be found in Bergen. Bergen was picturesque. Heimdall had a cottage in the countryside next to the entrance; a magical portal.

"Norway is one of the safest countries in the world." Trip mentioned.

"That one of the reasons why I chose this place." Thor beamed.

"It's gorgeous." Steve commented. Thor was about to reply when Steve's phone went off.

* * *

** _UN headquarters, Norway;  
_ **

Nick Fury met with Bucky, Steve, Thor, Trip, and Skye in an office.

"This isn't a casual visit." Fury warned.

"What is it?" they asked.

"Trouble. Remember our troubles with HYDRA? Rumlow is with one of the leaders; Sinthea Schmidt." came the reply. A photograph depicting Crossbones standing with Sin was placed on the table. Bucky cursed.

"Damn it! Why did he have to find Red Skull's daughter of all people?!" he groaned.

"Wait, Red Skull died 70 years ago! Why does she look young?" Skye wanted to know.

"She was in cryo." Bucky explained.

"That's not the only bad news." Fury said as he tossed down another picture. They took a closer look and swore. Steve paled while Bucky started swearing a blue streak.

"Great! Hope's gonna say I told you so!" Trip winced. They nodded as they looked at the picture showing Tony Stark joking around with Sin and acting like they were old friends. Things had taken a darker turn...

* * *

A hour later, Trip and Skye went hiking at one of the mountains. Then they visited a restaurant for lunch. They had fun flirting over their meal as they tried out the food. They left the restaurant holding hands.

* * *

** _VilVite;_ **

Bucky, Bruce, Jane, Shuri, and some Asgardians visited VilVite; a science center. They went from interactive exhibit to exhibit. They enjoyed themselves as they walked on the moon, explored the underwater station, created huge bubbles, learned about weather patterns, gravity, and played with the technology. They were awed by the robots and other inventions.

"We need to come back!" Shuri cheered.

* * *

** _Bucky and Steve's hotel room, hotel, Bergen, Norway;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their hotel room. They stripped down to their birthday suits and got on the bed. Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve carefully, stretching him out.

When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He started a steady pace as he took his time. A long time later, they were close to their climaxes, so Bucky took pity on Steve and sped up the pace, while taking Steve in hand.

A few minutes later, Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over their chests. Bucky held out for a bit before coming. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.


	11. Love in Lyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team enjoy their vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10 for SR, ch 11 will be posted next.

A few days had passed since they found out about HYDRA's new ally. They left Norway and traveled to France. They were now in a french town named Lyon. They went sight seeing and visited La Basilique of Notre Dame; a church and de Fourviere; a religious art museum. They had fun and took plenty of pictures.

"This is a great trip." Skye declared.

* * *

**_Barton quarters, the palace, Wakanda, southern Africa;  
_**

****Clint and Laura bonded with their kids. They played board games such as Snakes & Ladders, Candyland, CLuedo, and Monopoly. they had fun. The kids were hugging their parents and smiling.

* * *

** _Lyon, France;_ **

****Bucky and Steve went on a lunch date to a bakery. Their lunch consisted of onion soup, sandwiches, and tea. They laughed and flirted over their lunch. At the end of their lunch, the couple kissed softly before getting started on their eclairs.

* * *

That evening, the group went out to a french diner for dinner. The food was upgraded American fares. They were happy and smiling.

"Oh, this is perfect." they declared.

* * *

** _Wakanda, Africa;_ **

T'Challa and Nakia went out to a festival. The festival was about the music of Wakanda and its importance to their culture. T'Challa and Nakia had fun. They kissed softly under the night sky. 


	12. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team and HYDRA fight tooth and nail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted later.

** _Parc de la Tete'Or, Lyon, France;_ **

The group visited a 19th century park with a lake. They marveled at the gorgeous scenery.

"This is beautiful." Skye declared.

"I hope to get some more pictures." Bucky nodded as he took out his camera...

* * *

** _Lyon Place Bellcour, Lyon, France;  
_ **

The group of Bucky, Steve, Trip, and Skye were visiting the local public square best known as Lyon Place Bellcour. They arrived and took pictures as they looked around and enjoyed the scenery. All of sudden, their pleasurable morning was disrupted by HYDRA agents arriving with Crossbones in the lead.

The heroes were shocked and angry. All the hell broke loose literally as they got into fighting stances. Guns were pulled as the battle began with a blood curdling scream.

"Get ready, I will break you." Crossbones proclaimed.

* * *

**_Lyon Place Bellcour;  
_**

The fight was violent and furious. As the gun fight progressed, the fight got worse and worse. Bullet castings were scattered around on the ground. Blood dripped from their wounds to the ground.

Eventually, the fight ended with the heroes winning. Sadly, Crossbones and some HYDRA agents managed to escape.

"Damn it!" Bucky growled.

* * *

That evening, the group visited the Dernier house for dinner. Jacques and his wife Marie welcomed them. Their children, in-laws, and grandchildren including Marc were there. The group was welcomed and made to feel at home. Then they sat down to dinner.

Dinner was lean meat with a side of mashed potatoes and carrot puree. Dessert was cream puffs. They were happily getting to know each other as they talked over the food.

"This is so nice." Marc replied.

* * *

** _Museum of Fine Arts of Lyon;_ **

Bucky and Steve went to an arts museum for their date. The fine art was made of pristine paint and abstract. They enjoyed going from artwork to art piece. As they enjoyed themselves, the couple kissed and soaked in each other's warmth.

"Thank you for the wonderful time." Steve beamed.


	13. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve visit Jacques.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Ch 13-14 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, I kept getting sidetracked with something else.

Bucky and Steve were talking with Jacques. They had serious catching up to do.

"So, how have you been?" Jacques wanted to know.

"Busy, hopping from one continent to another." came the reply.

"The trip has been fun." Steve smiled.

** _SHIELD headquarters;_ **

SHIELD had a meeting. The hot topic was Tony Stark and his vendetta.

"Tony betrayed us all." Phil Coulson was saying.

"His father would not like this." Sharon noted.

"Howard would be so disappointed." Nick had to agree.

"Tony is too selfish." Jemma proclaimed.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Phil said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Sure." came the reply.

* * *

** _Presqu'ile, Lyon, France;  
_ **

The group visited Presqu'ile, a peninsula. The place was the heart of Lyon complete with stores, restaurants, government buildings and cultural institutions. 

The group wandered in and out of the stores and shops alike. They looked at the list of restaurants and cafes carefully before selecting their lunch spot. They had a lot of fun and left with plenty of souvenirs.

"We should do this again." Skye declared.

* * *

** _Barton quarters, Wakanda;  
_ **

Clint and Laura had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa in the den.

"The weather is gorgeous today." Laura was saying.

"I know. It's so warm." Clint responded. Then they kissed softly.

* * *

That evening, the group went out to a french restaurant for dinner. The place served onion soup, souffe, croissants, bread and cheese, rataouille; a vegetable dish, and beef. There were diet and regular coke and other soda drinks to enjoy. The dessert menu showcased eclairs, cream puffs, chocolate mousse, creme brulee, macaron cookies, and tarte tatin.

"Beautiful food and great company. I could not ask for more." they smiled.

* * *

** _Bucky and Steve's hotel room;  
_ **

After dinner, Bucky and Steve went to their hotel room to have time to themselves. After shutting the door behind them, they got undressed. Then Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on their king bed. Bucky grabbed the lube and joined him on the bed.

Bucky slicked up hjs fingers and prepped Steve thoroughly, making him moan. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. Bucky set a steady pace as he slowed down and dragged it out for as long as humanly possible.

A long time later, they were close to coming, so Bucky stroked Steve to orgasm. Steve spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky held out for a bit before coming. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.


	14. Nottingham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes it to England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13, ch 14 will be posted next.

** _Nottingham, England;_ **

A few days later, the plane landed on the airstrip. A few minutes later, the group of Bucky, Steve, Trip, and Skye filed off the plane. They looked around before heading to the baggage claim.

"Alright! Let's go." Bucky declared.

* * *

The group went sightseeing. They took pictures of the Robin Hood statue before continuing into the nearby Nottingham Castle. There were turrets, a curtain wall, battlements, and many more.

The castle had been turned into a museum and art gallery. There were artwork and furnishings on display. They went outside and marveled at Sherwood Forest. The group enjoyed themselves as they learned about a thousand years worth of history.

"This is so lavish." Steve commented as he looked around the castle.

* * *

The next day, Bucky and Steve went out to a pub for their lunch date. They had steak and potatoes. They were happy and smiling. At the end of their lunch, Bucky and Steve kissed.

* * *

After lunch, Bucky, Steve, and Trip skyped with the living Howlies. They were happy to see each other.

"Nice to see you." they said.

"It's good to see you too." Dum Dum replied.

"We missed talking to you too." Gabe threw in. They talked for quite a while before it was time for them to say goodbye.

"See you all later!" they exclaimed as they waved goodbye and logged off.

* * *

That evening, Trip and Skye went out for Irish food. They ate stew and biscuits with Irish ale. They talked and laughed over their delicious meal. As they enjoyed the atmosphere, Trip and Skye kissed and held hands.


	15. Get Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes get in another battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. I'll be switching back to GM later. Enjoy.

** _old market square, Nottingham;_ **

The group went sightseeing and visited an old market square. They were enjoying themselves when HYDRA agents ambushed them. HYDRA took the quartet completely by surprise.

"Oh my god!" they exclaimed as they drew their respective guns or shield. The fight began soon after...

* * *

** _market square;  
_ **

The heroes and villains fought fiercely. In the end, the heroes won the fight. The agents were all unconscious or barely standing. The heroes were rounding up the agents in order to arrest them when they realized someone was missing. Rumlow had escaped yet again.

"Not again!" Bucky wasn't amused.

"We'll get him next time." Steve reassured.

* * *

** _Felley Priory Garden;  
_ **

Trip and Skye visited Felley Priory Garden for their date. The garden was home to daffodils, tulips, magnolias, peonies, bluebells, roses, and many more flowers. The couple enjoyed themselves and marveled at the colorful view. Then they visited the tea room and had cakes and snacks. They kissed softly and smiled.

* * *

** _Great Central Railway;_ **

The group visited Great Central Railway, a heritage railway and transport museum. They rode a train and enjoyed the scenery as they experienced what a train ride had been like in the past. At lunch, they visited the buffet area in the first class carriage.

"Can we do that again?" Trip asked the others.

* * *

** _Nottingham Lakeside Art Center;_ **

Bucky and Steve visited an art center for their date. They walked around the Djanogly gallery holding hands as they looked at the artwork. They had a lot of fun as they marveled at the gorgeous paintings and other pieces. The couple kissed and smiled.


	16. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve meet Monty's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. CH 16-17 will be posted next.  
Happy Halloween! Sorry for the delay, but I was unable to find the time, the good news is this fic is done, but I'll be focusing on Detective Stiles for the moment. I'll be returning to Stucky in Dec. Enjoy.

** _Nottingham, England, Europe;_ **

Bucky and Steve were taken to a cemetery by Layla.

"Here is Grandpa's grave," Layla said, pointing to a tombstone. Monty's full name; James Montgomery Falsworth was carved into it and glossed over.

"How long has it been since Monty passed?" Bucky asked.

"He passed away in 1998." came the sad reply.

"I'm glad that he got a full life." Steve responded with a sad smile.

* * *

** _Falsworth homestead, Nottingham;  
_ **

The group visited the Falsworth home. They were introduced to Monty's family.

"This is my family." Layla began. She proceeded to introduce them to her grandmother, parents, siblings, and aunts. Then she moved on to her uncles and cousins.

"Everyone, meet Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes." she finished.

"Nice to meet you." they beamed as they shook hands and exchanged hugs.

"Thanks for having us." Bucky said to his hosts.

* * *

While Bucky and Steve were getting to know their friend's family, Trip and Skye went on a date to a sushi bar. Dinner consisted of California and Philadelphia rolls, miso soup, inari sushi, and onigiri. They had green tea to drink. They smiled as they talked over their delicious filling meal. When they finished, they hailed a waiter for the dessert menu.

* * *

The next day, the group received a challenge letter from Tony. They read it out loud.

"Meet us in Cairo, Egypt." Steve said.

"There's more details here." he mentioned as he read further. They were shocked and angry.

"We need to discuss this with the others." Bucky declared.

* * *

** _Bucky and Steve's hotel room;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch of their hotel room as they discussed the letter. They were not impressed in the least.

"Damn Stark and his gall!" Bucky cursed.

"We need to end this. It's overdue." Steve sighed.

"So we end it tomorrow." Bucky nodded. They resumed cuddling, they needed the closeness.


	17. End It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wakandan Avengers take on Rollins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 will be next. Maybe ch 18, we'll have to wait and see.

** _Cairo, Egypt, Africa;_ **

The Wakandan Avengers arrived in Cairo, Egypt. They were tense. They split up to head to their respective destinations.

"Let's get this done." Bucky declared.

* * *

** _Sahara Desert, Egypt;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve met Iron Man and Sinthea Schmidt in the Sahara. They glared at each other.

"You traitor!" Bucky shouted.

"I was trying to do what's best for all of us and you ruined it." Tony retorted. The fight started soon afterwards.

* * *

_ **market square, Cairo, Egypt;  
** _

The Wakandan Avengers met HYDRA agents in the market square. They glared at each other.

"Time to end this." Jack Rollins declared. A fierce battle broke out shortly afterwards as they charged each other. Both sides were determined to end this once and for all.

* * *

** _The Mosque of Muhammad Ali, Cairo;_ **

SHIELD agents arrived and dismantled a bomb hidden into one of the public bathrooms. They worked carefully and swiftly as possible. While a team worked on the bomb, two teams made their way to the Mosque.

Using a map, they managed to gain entrance and surprise the HYDRA agents. While the majority engaged HYDRA, the rest grabbed the civilians that were being held hostage. Then they got them out as swiftly as possible.

* * *

Falcon was flying towards the mosque when he spotted a familiar face. Minutes later, Falcon landed in front of Crossbones. Crossbones paused when he saw his old nemesis.

"You up for a rematch?" Sam asked, as he referred to a section in the challenge letter.

"Definitely." came the cocky reply as Rumlow smirked.


	18. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve take on Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's official, ch 18 is definitely next. Then I'm switching to FS.

Crossbones and Falcon faced off. They were furious and beating each other violently. In the end, Crossbones was knocked unconscious when Falcon got the upper hand. Falcon placed cuffs on Rumlow and pulled him to his feet.

"Okay, let's move!" he yelled.

* * *

** _Sahara, Egypt;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve fought Tony and Sin in the Sahara. They went all out, no holds barred. Finally, Steve punched Tony and knocked him out. After they apprehended Sin, they won the fight.

"Finally, it's over." Bucky said as they placed cuffs on their new prisoners.

* * *

That evening, T'Challa and Nakia went out dancing. They twirled around the dance floor. The couple kissed as they moved across the floor. 

"Thank you for the wonderful evening." Nakia smiled.

* * *

** _A few hours prior;  
_ **

SHIELD agents and the Dora Milaje captured HYDRA agents. Said agents tried to escape only to fail. Some even resorted to taking cyanide pills. Unluckily or luckily, depending on whom you ask, their attempts were foiled when the pills were pried out of their mouth in the nick of time. 

"Oh no, you don't. We aren't done with you yet." they proclaimed.

* * *

** _Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, Africa;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve cuddled up on the couch of their quarters. They were now officially back home. They relaxed on the couch as they enjoyed the peace and quiet. They cuddled and kissed.

"I love you." they both said at the same time as they smiled.


	19. Expose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes and SHIELD hold a press conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18, then I'm switching to FS. Expect the epi tmw.

SHIELD and the Avengers held a press conference. They were serious and focused while the reporters were curious. They held pencils or pens with notepads in their hands.

"We have news regarding Anthony Stark." Phil began. The reporters traded looks. Not again.

"What has he done now?" a reporter asked.

"He has joined forces with HYDRA." came the reply. A buzz of shocked whispers and murmuring broke out. Reporters gasped and jumped up as cameras flashed. This was the biggest scoop ever.

"We will release further information as we continue our investigation." Phil finished.

* * *

** _Wakanda, Africa;  
_ **

Bucky, Steve, and their teammates visited the Wakandans. The Wakandans consisted of six tribes; Golden, Jabari, Border, River, Mining, and Merchant. The royal family was from the Golden tribes. M'Baku came from the Jabari, and his tribe were the only ones who chose to forgo using vibranium. T'Challa introduced them to all of the leaders.

"Nice to meet you." they said as they shook hands and bowed.

* * *

That evening, the couples went on a group date to a restaurant. They ordered oxtail soup, salads, and beef. They had a lot of fun as they smiled and caught up with each other.

"This is delicious." Hope commented as she sipped on her soup.

* * *

** _dining room, the palace;  
_ **

The Wakandan Avengers got together for dinner with the kids. Bucky, Steve, Trip, and Skye handed out souvenirs from their trip.

"Thank you." everyone smiled.

"You're very welcome." came the reply.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their quarters. They went to the bedroom and locked the door before stripping. When they were naked, they fell upon their king bed while kissing.

Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve thoroughly. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He set a slow pace and dragged it out.

A long time later, he took pity on Steve and sped up the pace. A few minutes later, Steve spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky held out for a bit before spilling his own seed deep inside of Steve. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil takes in the HYDRA agents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. This is the last update to this series for 2019. The next part won't be until next year. The next Stucky centered fic won't be until Dec. I want to focus on Detective Stiles for now. Enjoy.

** _the Raft, somewhere in middle of the Atlantic Ocean;_ **

SHIELD agents were bringing in new prisoners to the Raft. The HYDRA agents struggled furiously, trying to make a break for it. They even cursed SHIELD out the entire time.

"Pipe down, and just accept your fates. You're not getting out of this." Phil declared.

* * *

** _Wakanda, Africa;  
_ **

Thor, Jane, T'Challa, Nakia, Scott, and Hope went on a group date to a concert. They clapped in time to the music and danced along. They had fun.

"We need to do this again!" Scott exclaimed.

* * *

**_Norway;_ **

The next morning, Thor, Jane, Darcy, Ian, Erik, Bruce, Valkyrie, and Korg left on their ship. They would be taking a trip around the galaxy. They couldn't wait. Jane was excited.

"Since I cannot show you the joys of Asgard, I will show you around the galaxy, instead." Thor said.

"I know, I can't wait!" Darcy cheered as the ship took off.

* * *

** _Trip's quarters, the palace, Wakanda;  
_ **

Trip was skyping his granddad and the living Howlies. They beamed as they greeted each other.

"How are you doing?" Gabe asked.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Trip replied. They settled in to talk. They had serious catching up to do.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's quarters;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They kissed passionately as they stripped down to their birthday suits. When they were nude, they got on the bed with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve thoroughly, making him moan. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He dragged it out for as long as possible.

A long time later, Bucky took pity on Steve and wrapped his fingers around his cock. Minutes later, Steve spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky held out for a bit before spilling his own seed deep inside the younger blond. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.

Tony Stark's choices had been a shock. But in hindsight, it really shouldn't have been. Despite everything, they had defeated HYDRA yet again. All was good in their world. No matter what the future brought, they would get through. They were together til the end of the line.


End file.
